The Froggy Life
by crackness.and.madness
Summary: What would you do if from being a normal student you become a top magician and a skillful top-class assassin and fall in love with the most unexpected person? And if you really love him, but you can't demostrate it?... Well... When the destiny wants to make an unexpected twist on your life there is no way to avoid it, and Fran had to learn it the hard way. Bxfem26
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there people!****:D**

**This is one of my first stories in English, and the first one of KHR, so hope you like it n.n**

**Is isn't perfect, but I tried to give it a shot :P**

**Also, I wanted something different, so for this story Fran's going to be a girl (wiii~) and there is going to be some random things xD **

**Please enjoy this c:**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn neither Fran neither Bel neither the marshmallows that Byakuran eats.**

**It may contain spelling or grammar errors.**

* * *

_**THE FROGGY LIFE**_

**Chapter**** 1...**

* * *

_**Darkness, was the only thing she could see. **__** Loneliness, was the**_ only thing she could feel. No matter what she tried to do or where she turned to, everything was the same, dry trees, dead flowers, mud; everything was gloomy and dull. The sky was painted with shadows of gray; the time was irrelevant, it could be either dawn or dusk. The heavy and dark clouds drifted away on that dreadful sky, crying, causing a really heavy rain.

_**And in all that darkness, a girl could be spotted. Her body was on the floor, cold and numb, and the drops from the rain hit her with a huge force. She could barely stay awake, and the numbness was worse with every passing second.**_

_**How do things turned out this way? **_

_**She didn't know, and the 2 wounds on her body didn't help at all. **_

_**The first one was on her chest, staining her Varia coat with crimson blood. It was caused by something very sharp, like a sword or katana, but right now she didn't care anymore with what she has been injured. **_

_**It hurt like hell, and every time she tried to move the wound would get deeper and deeper, leaving her incapable of moving.**_

_**And the second one… It was a very deeper wound; the one that only time can heal, the one you can't heal no matter how much medicine you take. The one that makes you feel miserable and sad. Yes, a broken heart. **_

_**It was all HIS fault. He abandoned her. Why? Why? Why?!**_

_**Well. The answer was easy. She knew he was with HER. Yes, with HER and not with she. And remembering him caused her to feel ever more pain. Because there is nothing better that in your death the love of your life is with other woman.**_

_**She was angry with "him", with that stupid fallen prince. With "her", that other illusionist, the money freak. She was angry with everyone.**_

_**Angry with that 'stupid long-haired captain' for now being around when she needed him; also she never thanked him for being her personal alarm, with those screams he was able to wake up the whole Varia family. Angry with that 'gay' mom she had, for now being there when she needed his healing attributes and comfort. Angry with that 'stupid thunder man' for now being there for a last tease, although in the bottom, she really appreciated him. Angry with that 'boss' for not being there in the crucial battle, he only eats and sleeps; she was also angry because she never thanked him for being, in a really weird way, like a father to her.**_

_**But she was most angry with herself. She was angry because she couldn't fight and because of that she got injured. She was angry because she never trusted her teammates and now she was worried about them. She was angry because she never expressed her emotions, she always talked in a fucking monotone. She was angry because she let everyone hate her, doing nothing to avoid it. She was angry because she never told HIM how much she loved him; she never demonstrated it! And that was the thing she most regretted...**_

**And to think that not so long ago things were more normal and didn't seem to be so bad…**

**. . .**

**. . .**

_Months ago. Namimori, Japan._

The sun was high up in the sky, showering with its rays a huge house up in a hill. It was really huge, with no neighbors or stores nearby; because time ago it served as a pension for people who got lost on the forest, but right now no many people delve into that forest, so the pension broke. Because of that now only two people were living there: a grandmother and her granddaughter. It still worked as a pension, but the grandma added a special feature to that house: hot springs! So must people, old usually, only came to enjoy the delight of that holy water.

"Grandma, I'm leaving" a girl with a mint shoulder-lenght hair said while going downstairs, but the sight she saw was enough to leave her stoned. There was food leftovers, fats stains and knives everywhere, "What happened here? A tornado? A hurricane?"

"Hello there Franny-chan. I'm just cooking. Ah, and good morning. Everything is fine?" her grandmother asked peering out the kitchen.

"Yes" she said with her usual monotone. She has always talked that way, although inside of her her emotions where desesperately trying to go out to the surface, she didn't know how to express ANY emotion at all. And she didn't have a problem with that, she was ok with it.

"Good, since you're leaving here is your bento" the mid-age woman walked towards her and handed her a box with a disgusting smell.

"Is okay grandma, I don't need an bento, if I keep eating I'l get fat, you know" she didn't accept it merely by one cause: her grandma wasn't a pro chef. In fact, she sucked at cooking.

Fran tried to leave, but a strong-arm prevented her to go.

"But, I did this with all my love and you need to grow, so no excuses" the granny put that scary face that make every person shiver.

Fran couldn't win a fight against her grandma by two causes. First, she was scared of her and second, well, there was no second, she was just scared of her.

She just sighed, accepted the box with the disgusting smell, turned her heels and went toward the door.

"Have a nice day at school!~" her granny shouted before disappearing again in the kitchen.

"Yes… I will try" she looked at her bento and sighed again.

She was able to say the truth to the people on their faces without feeling pity or fear, truly is that all the people in her school known her as the coldest person ever born, but with her grandma... well, that was another case.

**. . .**

**. . .**

"Someday I'll have to tell her that I dislike this food" Fran talked to herself while walking the long way to school. There was a short way, the one ALL the normal people use, but it was so crowded and she preferred to be alone. This long way was through a forest, with a lake in the middle of it, where she sometimes goes to play, alone of course.

The mint-haired kept walking until she reached the school. _Namimori Middle School. _Her granny thought that that was the best school around here, but for Fran, it was just a normal and boring school. In fact, she always tries to skip classes because she knows already that stuff. She was like some kind of genius.

The first thing she noticed reaching school was that it was crowded, something she hated. Maybe that was the only thing she had in common with the president of Namimori, Hibari Kyoya: the hatred toward people.

She glanced at the president trying to avoid a scold, that Hibari had a really short temper and if you have something that could damage HIS school or the reputation of it, well, you were a dead man.

The last time she was scolded because she brought a knife to school. She just wanted to open a frog on the lab and see its guts. What was wrong with it?!

"Hey, what was that you have there?" was the greeting she received from the president.

"This is my bento. Do you want it? I'm now really hungry at all..."

Hibari sniffed it and with a disgusting face said: "There's no way you can enter to my school with that thing! Now, throw it away or I'll bite you to death" he took a fighting pose, tonfa raised.

"Why are you always saying you will bite people to death? What are you? A vampire? Or just a pervert that likes to bite people?"

"... You're dead."

"Anyway, this is just food. Nobody will die by eating food. Can I enter now?" (looks like she hasn't tasted Bianchi's food).

"I'm watching you" Hibari warned and let the girl enter to the school. She could feel the murderous glare the president was throwing to her, but she just ignored it.

She kept walking straight to the classroom, but 2 punks appeared in front of her, blocking her way.

"Hi, Frog Girl!" one of the boys greeted, but Fran just stared at him.

_"Great, more idiots" she thought somewhat irritated._

"What's wrong?" the other asked.

"Maybe we should talk to her in her language."

"Good idea. Ribbit, ribbit, ribbit" he started to make some frogs sounds, but Fran was used to this kind of things thanks to an accident a while ago, so she just answered with her monotone: "The frogs have a wide range of sounds, not only 'Ribbit'. You should investigate more before doing such kind of comments."

"...", the boys stared at each other.

"What's that smell?" the second one sniffed something, and it was nothing more and nothing less than Fran's bento.

"What do you have to eat today? Flies?"

"I really don't know" she answered honesty. She really didn't know what was on that box, and she didn't want to know.

"Again talking like that? You really are a weirdo~ Not being able to smile or to laugh, what a weird person you are" the other boy said.

"No David, you're wrong. She's not a person, she's just a frog."

"You're right."

"You're blocking my way" Fran told them without an alteration. A normal person, reached that point, would have kicked their asses.

"...", the boys were frozen surprised by the attitude of Fran.

**RING-RING-RING**

At that moment the bell rang and everyone moved towards their classrooms, everyone except Fran. She wasn't in the mood to stand being locked in a small classroom with dumb people around her.

"Today is going to be a boring day" she was staring and walking aimlessly until she clashed with her English sensei.

"Sorry, sorry" the man on the floor said, but a smile formed when he saw with who he clashed, "Oh, Fran Are you okay?" she glared at him, Dino-sensei. Why every girl loved that man? It was a clumsy teacher with hipster glasses and a disheveled hair.

"Yes."

"Are you ok? Aren't you hurt?" he offered her a hand to get up.

"No. I'm fine" she ignored the hand and stood up for herself.

"Let's go to class."

"I was about to do that."

"But you took the opposite direction" he said pointing the direction Fran took. In fact, the classroom was the other way.

"... ... My problem" she was rushing to the exit, not to the classroom. She was really unlucky, to crash with your sensei when you're about to escape school was a sign of bad luck. Maybe she broke a mirror time ago, or maybe some mischievous elves where giving her a bad time.

"Don't get mad" the mint-haired started to walk, ignoring her sensei, but Dino remembered something so he said: "And… Fran" he gained her attention, "Don't let those boys bully you, you aren't a frog girl or whatever they say."

"Actually there aren't bullying me, they are just some idiots that who crossed on my path", she said before leaving to the classroom.

Dino sighed and followed his student.

. . .

. . .

Fran walked toward her seat, which was on a corner away from all her classmates, and she liked it that way.

Everyone was making such a ruckus and Dino-sensei wasn't able to silence them.

"Everyone, please, calm down, have a seat and let's start" he tried in vain.

"Sensei, why instead of a class we don't have a date?" one of the girls asked.

"No fair! I also want a date with Dino-sensei!" other girl shouted.

"Bad luck! He will have a date with me" the first girl showed her tongue in a childish way.

"Girls… please calm down…" the 'Bucking Horse', the nickname some girls put to Dino-sensei, wasn't able to do a thing to calm down the situation.

Fran was sick of that, so she just spaced out, waiting for the class to finish because, after all, she really despised that class. She already knew English, and Italian and French. No big deal...

And, it was that class the one that ruined her life and she will never forget about it.

**. . .**

**. . .**

"Well… let's start. Who wants to read?" Dino-sensei asked after a while, agreeing in having lunch with those problematic girls. As expected, every single girl raised their hands and swung them wildly on the air, except one, the one the sensei was watching at, "Fran?"

The mint-haired startled when she heard her name, but instead of getting excited like everyone else she just replied with a: "No thanks."

"What's wrong Frog Girl? Don't want to read?"

"Maybe the only thing she can say is 'Ribbit, ribbit, ribbit'"

"This reading is not useful at all, they're just random, confusing and stupid facts that nobody understand", she wasn't so wrong. Dino-sensei likes poetry, so he always brings complicated and over-leveled poems for reading. Not a good choice.

"Mmm… Why you say that? You don't like poems?"

"No."

"Ok..." the sweat drops on his head where countless, "So, who else wants to read?"

"Dino-sensei, I want to read!"

"Fine. Alice, please read" the blond guy sighed and kept watching Fran, who was lost in thought. Why that girl was so complicated? He has always tried to understand her, but Fran never showed any expression and not a single emotion throughout her whole life.

**. . .**

**. . .**

**RING-RANG**

"Thanks Alice, that's all for today. See you tomorrow."

"Bye Dino-sensei~"

The Bucking Horse left the room and the uproar started again, but was quickly extinguished when the second teacher entered the room.

"Hi everyone~" he said with a bright white smile.

"H-Hi Byakuran-sensei" everyone said without excitement.

"Today we will see the World War I. Is everyone excited?"

"...", nobody showed any emotion, they just glared at him with emotionless faces. You can said they were copying Fran's face.

"I said that if is everyone is excited?!" with his stare everyone started to clap and whistle pretending excitement. "That's better."

He looked on his suitcase and placed some marshmallows of different colors over the desk.

"Marshmallows again?"/ "He never gets tired of marshmallows." / "He really is a scary man."

"Ok everyone, you see these yellow marshmallows? Those are Germany. The white ones are Austria and the red ones are Italy. You must wonder why Italy is the red ones?"

"N-Not really..."

"That's easy. Because on Italy lives a lot of mafia."

"M-Mafia?"

"Yeah. Mafia~ Fearless and ruthless hitmans. And the red is the color of the blood~ Nice, don't you think?"

Fran gulped after that. She had never liked the mafia, in fact, she hated it. Why? Let's say she had her reasons. But, now she has to heard about Mafia on school? She would complain, but, well... Not the best teacher of the world, he never listen and he only talks about marshmallows.

"Sensei, what about the blue one?" asked a curious Yamamoto.

"Oh, you noticed it~! That's wonderful! Well, that blue marshmallow is the Archduke Franz Ferdinand of Austria. It is said that the assassination of this person was what caused the World War, so I'll kill him representatively" Byakuran grabbed the blue marshmallow and pretending it to be the Archduke started: "Oh no! Please don't kill me! Nooo!" he ate wildly the marshmallow leaving everyone stoned. "Well… he got killed. It was a delicious murder, don't you think?" he licked his fingers and he really made everyone to shiver in fear.

. . .

. . .

"LUNCH TIME!" everyone shouted in jolly.

"Where do you want to eat?"/ "I don't know, let's go outside." / "Ok." "Bla, bla,bla."

Fran remained on her seat, not knowing what to do. She didn't have any money, but she neither wanted to eat her grandma food.

"Hello Fran!" Yamamoto appeared out of nowhere and startled the girl, who only answered with a low "Hi."

"Hey Fran, tell me, do you bring that aien's food?" Gokudera whispered on her ear. That man wasn't right in the head, he though her granny's food was alien's food.

"Yes" she handed over the bento.

"Wooooooh! This is awesome!" Gokudera opened the box and let the rotten smell invade every corner of the room, "It is grosser than yesterday! Where do you get this from? This is definitely alien's food!"

"That's a secret."

"Gokudera-kun, you really think that's alien's food?", Tsuna, who have no talked before, asked.

"Of course Juudaime! Just smell it!" the brunette smelled it, but fainted in an instant.

"Well… That's a nice food" Yamamoto was used to smelly things, after all, he has a sushi restaurant at home.

"Yes, it is" Fran replied with her typical voice, which means no emotions.

"Please tell me, I need to discover that alien!" the silver haired pulled a pair of binoculars and an exploring hat out of nowhere.

"Ma, ma, Gokudera, don't be so insistent", Yamamoto noticed the girl didn't want to say a thing so he tried to help her.

"I told you it is a secret. I made a promise with that alien and if I said a word he will kill me, and it will kill you as well. Do you know how the aliens kill people? They kidnap you, then they tide you to a bed and in a surgery style they open you without anesthesia, making you feel all the pain and..." she saw the frightened faces of Gokudera and Yamamoto so she stopped, "Then they give you ice-cream and live a happy life with you..."

"Fine, I understand the loyalty", he stared at Tsuna, noticing he was now on the floor, "Oh! Juudaime! Are you ok?!", he helped him to stand up and cleaned the dust of his uniform.

"I'm ok Gokudera-kun, don't worry. By the way, Fran, you never eat something so, well… I got worried, and my mom likes to cook so…I brought you this" Tsuna regained conscience and handed to Fran some onigiri. She accepted them with a little "thanks" and started to eat them.

"So… Are they good?" Tsuna asked in a frightened way.

"Yup, they're good" the mint-haired haired said.

"Thanks goodness" he sighed in relief.

. . .

. . .

"I'm home!" Fran exclaimed after arriving, but she noticed her grandma was not on the house.

She walked toward the kitchen and there she found the note which read: '_I'm on the hot springs with some good-looking men! They still have teeth! Do not come, granny is having a REALLY GOOD TIME! There is some food on the fridge and there is a letter for you. Did I say they still have teeth?!'_

Fran read it with a sweat drip on her head; that was typical of her grandma. She opened the fridge but the smell of the food was enough for her to understand that she will not eat pizza today.

"Maybe I should order a pizza" she said closing the fridge.

She seated on the table with the telephone on hand and dialled the number. That was when she noticed a letter written for her.

"What's that? A letter? Right, grandma said something about that..." she opened it and started to read it, but when she finished she was stoned.

"_Hello? Hello? Hello?", the pizza man asked._

"This is bad..." was the only thing Fran mumbled, staring at the letter, shocked.

"_So you don't want a pizza?"_, the pizzaman asked not hearing anything at all for a long time.

* * *

**So, how was it? Do you enjoy it? I hope so because I liked it:) **

**Please review, follow and favorite if you liked this story, that means a lot :'D Until next chapter~ Love ya all, thanks for use a little of your time to read my story, you're awesome:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi minna-san! :D **

**First, thanks you all for following and adding to favorites, you're awesome!**

**Second, I'm gonna mess up a bit with the original story, sorry for that:( But this is a fic after all xD**

**And third, if you're yearning for BelxFran moments, sorry, they gonna come, and a lot of them, but later, I promise:)**

**Now, enough rambling, enjoy this chapter~**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, neither Fran, neither Tsuna's boxers.**

**It may contain spelling and grammar errors. Sorry.**

* * *

_**THE FROGGY LIFE. **_

_**CHAPTER 2.**_

* * *

"Franny-chan?... Fran... FRAN!"

"Huh?" the girl in mention replied in a whisper.

"What's bugging you? You seem expressionless…", the mid-age woman thought better and added, "I mean, more than usual."

The mint-haired raised her head a bit, revealing the dark circles under her eyes, "Yes, I'm fine" she answered with no sense on the answer.

"Why did you don't sleep?"

"Well… That's…"

"Tell me, is better than keeping it for yourself."

"Really, is nothing" she answered playing with her 'toasted bread', a really toasted bread, black as night.

"Does this have to do with the letter you received yesterday?"

"You read my letter?"

"I was curious, sorry" her granny apologized.

"It's stupid, I know."

"It is not stupid" a grin appeared on the woman's face, "Ok, it is stupid. But, don't worry about it. It just says that your cousin is coming to visit you, no big deal."

"No big deal? You know that man" she frightened with the mere thought of that man.

"Are you still thinking he is a pineapple fairy?"

"I would do an exorcist dance if he comes home" she replied honestly.

"You're still a child~"

"I'm leaving" she stood and grabbed her backpack.

"Don't forget your bento!"

"About that…" a sweat drop appeared of her head while her mind tried in vain to think of an excuse to avoid her granny's food, "The school just prohibited foreign food."

"But this is not foreign; it is just a fried octopus" she opened the box, showing a mysterious black soup with bubbles floating in there.

"Are you sure this is an octopus? I can't see the octopus… There is no octo..."

"We have had this conversation before" she interrupted, "no excuses."

Fran sighed and accepted the parcel. She rushed to the door before her granny occurred to give her a weird dessert, something like 'octopus in syrup with chocolate ice-cream'.

…

…

The mint-haired walked through her favorite forest before reaching school. It was crowded, as usual. But that wasn't the weird thing, for a strange reason the floor began to shake and with each passing second the tremor became stronger.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WHERE'S SASAGAWA KYOKO?!", she heard before an incredible strong airstream prevented her from sight. She covered her eyes as a reflection, and turned away her head, but when that thing passed she returned to normal, "What was… Tsuna?" she asked to no one in particular, but after a second she just forgot about it and continued walking, "Well, who cares."

Tsuna was out of sight, well, she really wasn't concerned about it.

She was walking normally, but a humming sound coming from the sky made her stop.

Fran raised her head and that was when she saw her classmate falling at an incredible speed toward Sasagawa, another of her classmates.

"Ah~", that gained her total attention.

"Huh?" Kyoko stared at the sky.

"What is it, Kyoko?" Mochida, another guy accompanying Kyoko, asked.

"Hey Tsuna! That seems fun!" Yamamoto who was also watching exclaimed with a huge smile.

Tsuna at that moment clashed with the floor and made Mochida fly directly to Yamamoto's arms.

"Huh? First Tsuna and now you? Is this a kind of event? A raining guys event?" he asked in amusement.

"SASAGAWA KYOKO" Tsuna pointed her with his finger, "PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!"

That was when Kyoko noticed that Tsuna was only wearing boxers "KYAAA!~", she screamed before leaving Tsuna without an answer.

The dying will flame disappeared of Tsuna's head and that was when Mochida punched him, "Bastard. Don't kid yourself, creep" he exclaimed, then he left.

"Tsuna", Fran arrived next to him and helped him get up.

"Thanks Fran" he kneaded his now red swollen cheek thanks to that punch.

"Juudaime! Are you ok?!" Gokudera-kun screamed as if the worst thing ever happened.

"Tsuna, were you playing with that guy?" Yamamoto appeared.

"Don't be stupid! That bastard punched Juudaime!"

"Ah?" everyone stared at Tsuna's underwear.

"So, today's play is to use only underwear?" Yamamoto took off his clothes and showed to everyone his fish boxers.

"What are you doing freak?! But I can't leave the Juudaime alone in this shame" so Gokudera also took off his clothes and showed those cute hearts boxers to everyone.

"You don't have to be in underwear as well! Now all of us seem as a bunch of perverted" Tsuna panicked.

"Ummm… I don't have a boxer" Fran commented out of nowhere.

"What?" Tsuna asked forgetting she was still there.

"I don't have a boxer, but is a bra and underpants fine?" she started to take off her clothes as well but Tsuna prevented her from doing it.

"Don't do it or we will really be a bunch of perverts!"

At that moment a baby jumped from a hot air balloon, which later turned into a chameleon.

"Ciaossu~" he greeted.

"Ciaossu" Yamamoto greeted.

"Is this a flying fairy?" Fran asked staring at him.

"My name is Reborn and I'm not a fairy. I'm a hitman."

"Mmm... You have a fairy weapon right there" she said pointing Leon.

"That is just a chameleon."

"A chameleon can't turn into a balloon."

"Ok, I'm a fairy. You got me."

"I knew it" Fran said with a satisfation air.

"Reborn! Don't tell lies! And, what are you doing here?!" Tsuna snapped.

"Well… That was pathetic. You couldn't confess at all."

"I don't need you to tell me that!"

"What are all of you doing outside my school?" the president of Namimori appeared with his tonfas as well.

"H-Hibari-san!" exclaimed a panicked Tsuna trembling like a small chihuahua on a cold day.

"I don't accept perverted people on my school" a murderous aura shrouded him.

"See you later, I have things to do, Ciao Ciao" Reborn fled using Leon as a balloon again, waving his hand before the big fight started.

"Don't leave Reborn! This is all your fault!"

"He seems mad~" said Fran again with 'amusement'. She really enjoyed fights and blood.

"I'll bite you to death" and after that sentence and some fighting moves, all 3 guys were bitten to death.

"Woooh, they really can't move. Good job~" she said before Hibari left.

"I thought you were on our side!" exclaimed Tsuna.

"I'm in no one's side" she responded.

"That bastard! Hurting Juudaime! I will kill him!" Gokudera snapped and was about to rush and take revenge on Hibari, but was stopped by Tsuna, who covered in bruises, made a huge effort to prevent his friend to win another beating.

"It's ok Gokudera-kun, you don't have to take revenge. I'm not that worn out."

"But... Juudaime..."

"Besides, I don't want you to get hurt."

"I didn't know the Juudaime appreaciated me so much, sniff, sniff" starting to sob he hugged Tsuna as hard as he could.

"It's no big deal, maybe we looked a bit odd going around in underwear in school", Yamamoto hugged the both of them.

"Don't hug the Juudaime as well, baseball freak!"

"Ma, ma, it's okay, see?~"

"Calm down, Gokudera-kun..."

"This people is weird" Fran murmured to herself recalling how much she despises hugs and any kind of contact with people.

"Fran!" Yamamoto shouted trying to hug her as well, "You want a hug as well?"

"No" she answered on the monotone, "Hugs are disgusting. Is like another way of choking people, anyway, you should put clothes on, people is staring at you" she pointed their underwear.

"Juudaime, you can use mine" Gokudera rushed and lend his uniform to the brunette.

"It's okay Gokudera-kun, I will go for one to my house" Tsuna said remembering he destroyed the one he was using.

"I'll go with you, Juudaime!"

After that, everyone went to classes as if nothing had happened, except that now everyone was making fun of Tsuna.

It is really not normal that a flying guy arrives to school in boxers screaming "Kyoko, please go out with me!" Yup, that's really not normal. And nobody gonna forget that in a long time~

**. . .**

**. . .**

School can be very tedious, especially when you're hungry and when you only have a weird 'fried octopus' as lunch, the one now was on a freak's hands.

The mint-haired sighed and she decided to take some fresh air, so she went to the backyard and sat alone under a tree, where all the noise and people weren't so annoying.

"Hey, Fran!" someone called her, but she couldn't find from where that voice came from, so she ignored it, "Maybe that hitman fairy."

"Fran! It is me!" the girl turned to her back but she only saw the tree, so she replied "Hi talking tree."

"I'm right here!" Tsuna came out of behind the tree leaving Fran with an expressionless emotion, "Sorry if I startled you."

"No, you didn't."

"Can I take lunch with you?"

"I don't mind."

"You have something to eat?"

"No, I gave my bento to Gokudera."

"Again?!"

"What's wrong with it?"

"You need to eat something, good thing I have a lot of lunch" he peeked at his own bento, "No way!"

"What's wrong?", asked a 'curious' Fran.

"Reborn ate it" he said with teary eyes showing a note which says 'That was junk food, I had to get rid of it. And I'm full, tell mom to prepare you a hamburguer for tomorrow'. "It wasn't junk food! My mom doesn't cook junk food!"

"Is okay, I'm used to not eat anything."

"I'm really sorry… Sorry, sorry" he apologized several times before recovering, "By the way, why you don't tell Gokudera-kun that the alien's food is just your grandma's food?"

"I don't trust him."

"He's an inoffensive guy…"

"He brings dynamite to school."

"How do you know that?!"

"I saw him launching dynamite to some people teasing you screaming 'Don't mess with the Juudaime or I'll definitely kill you'" she stood up interpreting Gokudera.

"So you saw that…", the sweat drips on the head of Tsuna were countless.

"Now that I think, where is he?"

"Yamamoto wanted to practice a bit with the baseball team, but Gokudera-kun said he couldn't leave him alone, maybe he will do something to earn my trust, hahaha", he tried to laugh in vain.

"I see. By the way, why you were behind that tree?" she sat again and stared at him.

"Because everyone is making fun of me for what happened in the morning, and I couldn't defend myself, so I just hid" the mint-haired didn't say anything so the brunette continued, "Umm… well.. Fran, can I ask you something?"

"You just asked me something."

"No! I mean …another question."

"Ok."

"Well… um… Fran, you're a girl, right?"

"Huh?" she found strange the question, but she only stared at her breasts before answering with confidence, "Yes, I am."

"Well… Amm… If I were a boy…"

"You are a boy" she said with the monotone.

"I know! What I mean is… What I wanted to say is that if I were a boy and if I wanted to ask you out, how would you like me to ask?"

"Are you asking me out?"

"No! I mean, I don't think you're ugly! No! I didn't say that! I said…"

"Tsuna, the love is a bad thing."

"Why?" he asked surprised by that answer.

"In the movies, every time someone is in love he ends killed by zombies or by the same lover."

"What kind of movies you have seen?!" a sweat drip appeared on his head.

"Gore ones."

"That's why!" he exclaimed, "Well…Returning to my problem… Do you know Kyoko-chan?"

"Sasagawa?"

"Yes, her!"

"You wanna have a date with her?"

"Well…"

"Fight for her hand."

"W-What? F-Fight?!" the brunette shivered by just thinking in having a street fight with an incredible muscular guy.

"Yup, in the movies they always fight for the hand of a woman using an armor and a lance riding a horse."

"Those are medieval movies!"

**RING-RING**

**"**Ah, lunchtime is over~" Fran stood up and cleaned the dust of her uniform.

"Wait... What should I do?!"

"Like I said before, fight for her hand."

"F-Fight?" the poor child was shivering so hard, and Fran could almost feel pity for him, ALMOST.

* * *

**Well... that's it. Hope you enjoyed it:)**

**Please review and tell me what you think~ Love ya all. (L)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi minna-san :D Here I go again with my motivational speeches, "You're awesome!" never forget that n.n**

**You may know that the English is not my native language, so if you know a beta please tell me:)**

**This is a more Tsuna centered chapter:( Buu, but I needed it to be that way. Things will get better later. I may also speed up a bit the story because I want her to meet Bel soon~ **

**So, yup, enjoy the chapter~**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, neither Fran neither Master PaoPao (Reborn:P)**

**It may contain spelling and grammar errors. :(**

* * *

**_THE FROGGY LIFE._  
**

**_CHAPTER 3._**

* * *

The lunchtime was over and the mint-haired and the brunette headed again to their classroom. One emotionless and the other one in a new level of fear. Sadly, no one of them noticed the baby hearing everything, sitting on the branch of a tree.

"Hey Leon, do you heard that?" the chameleon curled on the baby's hat nodded, "That's a good idea. We will help Dame-Tsuna to fight for Kyoko's hand. And with that we will help him become a Mafia Boss."

**Next day…**

"I can't believe I failed again in rejecting this bento" a poor mint-haired said to herself as she walked towards school, but something caught her attention.

On the entrance of Namimori's Middle School was a weird baby on an elephant costume with 2 big boxing gloves.

She loved that kind of things (weird things), so she knelt and stared at him to have a better look of it.

"Hum… A magical elephant" she said after glancing at him for a while.

"Hi! I'm Master PaoPao" he greeted.

"But you look like an elephant... It can be... You are 'The magical elephant, Master PaoPao'?"

"Congratulations, you have discovered my identity, but if you reveal it to somebody I'm going to curse you for the rest of your life."

"Aye sir" she said with a militar pose.

"Good, now take this" he handed a pamphlet to the mint-haired. She started to read it on the way to her classroom, ignoring her 'friend' Tsuna being chased by a bunch of weird people screaming "Oh, Kyoko-chan, please go out with me!" / "Where are your boxers?" / "Here comes the pantsman!"

"_This is all Reborn's fault! Now I'm a pervert and I can't see Kyoko-chan face-to-face!", _the poor pursued had a really bad time. _"Maybe if I turn here I will lost them" _he thought when he turned a corner, but he was completely distracted running as fast as he could that he didn't notice Fran was walking straight to him, and she was distracted reading the pamphlet so she didn't notice either. So, eventually, the collided and fell to the ground.

"Fran! Thanks goodness it is you! Please help me! Hide me! Please!" she (still reading) pointed a bush. Tsuna understood the signal and he jumped to that bush.

At that moment those weird people chasing after Tsuna appeared. "Hey Frog Girl… Why are you reading on the floor?" he said with a sweat drop on his head, "Well, that doesn't matter. I don't care about you, have you seen that pervert of Tsunayoshi Sawada?"

"Hum? I saw him a while ago" she said without raising her head from the pamphlet.

"Where?!"

"I don't remember."

"WHAT?!"

At that moment another guy appeared screaming: "Hey! They say Tsuna is on the bathroom!"

Everyone believed that so they left.

"Thanks Fran" Tsuna, coming out of the bush, sighed in relief.

"Huh? How long have you been there? Some sempais where looking for you. Maybe I should call them. Sempais!"

"No Fran! Please don't call them!" he panicked so the mint-haired stopped screaming, "I don't know why they are looking after me."

"Maybe is because of this" she handed over the pamphlet and the brunette started reading it.

'_Don't miss the fight of the year! Tsunayoshi Sawada vs. Mochida! Fighting for the hand of Kyoko Sasagawa! Today at the Dojo!'_

"What is this?! Where do you get if from?!"

"From a magical elephant wearing some boxing gloves" she remembered what the Master PaoPao told her, "Sorry, I can't reveal his identity."

"What?!"

"I can explain it" a voice came out of nowhere said, freaking the brunette.

"From where did that voice came? Fran, was it you?" the mint-haired shook her head.

At that moment a block of cement of the wall moved showing a small room within it, where Reborn was calmly drinking a tea, "Ciaossu~" he greeted.

"Reborn!" Tsuna screamed.

"Ah, hitman fairy!" was Fran's greeting.

"What are you doing here? And why are you inside there?"

"That elephant is a friend of mine" he said to Fran, ignoring all of Tsuna's questions.

"Don't ignore me, I know you are that elephant!"

"Magical elephant" Fran corrected Tsuna, then she turned to Reborn, "So your friend plotted this fight?" she asked showing the pamphlet.

"Wait, what have you done?" the brunette frightened by just imagining what Reborn has plotted.

"I didn't do anything, it was the elephant. But, as a boss, you have to fight. Your pride is at stake."

"I don't want to be a boss!"

"Boss? Boss of what?" Fran asked not understanding anything at all.

"Just ignore him, he's crazy. There is no way I'll be fighting for real."

**. . .**

**. . .**

"_I can't believe I'm fighting for real!"_ the brunette thought as he was receiving the wooden sword he will be using in the fight against Mochida.

"Are you ready, pervert?" one of the guys from the Kendo team asked.

"Eh? EH? I-I-I I want to go to the bathroom!" Tsuna stuttered.

"..." he doubted for a moment, but after a while he said, "Fine, go. But don't forget your pants there" everyone bursted out laughing so Tsuna took the chance and escaped from there.

"_I can't believe this! On my way home some members of the Kendo Team brought me to the Dojo! Now I can't fight! Ahhh! What should I do?! Well, that's another episode engraved in the history of my useless life" _he thought and after a second thought he screamed, "Well. It's alright, I can't win anyways."

By some strange reason his foot became entangled with a rope that was on the floor leaving him hanging upside down.

"Ciaossu" Reborn greeted.

"Reborn!" the brunette screamed.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I'm watching to see if you're acting like a mafia boss."

"I don't want to be a Mafia Boss!"

"I thought you wanted to have a date with Kyoko-chan."

"What?"

"You also asked that girl, Fran, for help."

"How do you know that?!"

"I was spying you."

"Don't spy me!"

"Anyway, she gave you an advice and you are ignoring it."

"You call that an advice?!"

"And after I took all the trouble to prepare this fight. Leon had to turn into a copier so I could make a lot of pamphlets..."

"I don't understand what you're trying to tell me!"

Reborn pointed him with his gun and Tsuna panicked, swinging in mid-air, "W-Wait!"

"Die" was everything Reborn said before pulling the trigger.

"_I'm going to die… What a waste… Maybe, if I had that dying will I probably could have beaten Mochida-sempai" _those were the last thoughts of Tsuna before reborning, _"I'll do it. I'm going to do it!"_

"No matter what! RE-BO-RN!" he jumped destroying his school uniform, did several somersaults in the air, clashed with the ground and dashed toward the dojo.

**. . .**

**. . .**

"Hey Fran, have you seen Juudaime?" asked a really worried Gokudera.

"No, I haven't" she replied undeterred.

"He will appear soon or later" Yamamoto said.

"Aren't you worried, baseball freak?!"

"I'm not worried, knowing Tsuna he will not run away."

"Where's that pervert?!" Mochida-sempai exclaimed.

"He said he wanted to go to the bathroom so I let him go…"

"He escaped?" / "He's Dame-Tsuna after all", everyone said believing Tsuna really escaped.

"I'M READY TO BATTLE!" the doors opened strongly and Tsuna entered the Dojo wearing nothing else that his boxers, leaving everyone impressed.

"There he is" Fran said to Gokudera pointing Tsuna.

"J-Juudaime..."

"Fine, please wear this armor…" Tsuna dashed to Mochida without putting the armor on and without even grabbing his wooden sword.

"HAHAHAHAH. Only an idiot would run in naked and without his equipment" Mochida burst out laughing and everyone else laugh at well.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Did you think I'd hold back?" he hit Tsuna on the forehead with the wooden sword, but Tsuna easily broke it, leaving everyone stoned.

After that, Mochida fell to the ground and Tsuna jumped over him as well.

The brunette raised his hand on the air and ruthlessly tore the hair of the 'Kendo Master'. Everyone whistled and clapped to that.

"How's this?" Tsuna exclaimed showing the hair to the judge.

"Eh-Eh?" was all the judge said, not raising the flag at Tsuna's favor.

"Damnit!" Tsuna screamed and tore off every single hair on Mochida's head, leaving him bald.

"S-Scary" / "Is that really Tsuna?" the public was scared and impressed.

"Woooh, cool~" was everything Fran said on the monotone.

"Hey, aren't you happy for the Juudaime?!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"I'm happy" she replied.

"I don't see a smile!"

"I'm smiling" she said but her lips did not show a single curve.

"Ma, ma, calm down Gokudera."

The judge all freaked out raised the flag in Tsuna's favor and after that the Dying Will disappeared.

"That was crazy, dude!" / "You actually won" / "You're awesome!" were some of the things the guys said to Tsuna.

"Tsuna-kun…." Kyoko said approaching to him, "I'm sorry for getting scared and running away yesterday. You're incredible. Like, you're not some average guy!"

Tsuna was dumbfounded. What was he hearing was for real? Kyoko was appreciating him?

**. . .**

**. . .**

The moment of fame was over. Everyone returned to their houses and the 4 friends had to do it as well.

"Juudaime! That was awesome!" Gokudera had stars instead of eyes as he praised his boss.

"You were awesome Tsuna" Yamamoto said as well.

"Good work" was everything Fran said on her monotone.

"Put more emotion to it! This was Juudaime's moment!"

"I'm happy, I already told you that."

"I don't see any fucking smile!"

"I'm smiling."

"Calm down, you two" Yamamoto tried in vain to calm those two, but Tsuna burst out laughing after that.

"It's okay, let's go home" he said.

They walked to their homes, but on a part of the path they had to take separate paths.

"Juudaime, I'm sorry, I have to leave you now."

"Don't worry, Gokudera-kun" replied Tsuna with a sweat drop on his head.

"See you tomorrow Tsuna, bye Fran" Yamamoto said goodbye and took Gokudera with him, who was still crying.

"They're weird" Fran commented watching how Yamamoto prevented Gokudera returning with Tsuna, "Well, I think I also have to take a different path now" Fran said trying to take the forest path. Now that she thought it, this was the first time she didn't took the forest path.

"Hey Fran, thanks for what you did earlier."

"Huh? I didn't do anything at all."

"No… I mean… Reborn told me everything; it was thanks to your idea of fighting for Kyoko's hand that I became his friend… So, thank you so much!" he exclaimed in jolly.

"Ah, that. I don't understand why you're so excited about it."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you almost die in that fight."

"You're exaggerating, it was just Kendo" he said sweat-droping.

"You could have die in that Kendo fight" she affirmed, "Was that all because you loved her? See? I told you, the love can kill you."

"Well... You can said it... but... I don't see the love as a bad thing... How can I explain it? Well, my mother used to tell me that someday every girl will find her prince or something like that."

"**Prince**?"

"Yup, **the one that will protect you and that will stay with you forever, the one that you'll love. That kind of prince...** Well, let's say I want to be Kyoko's prince."

"I don't understand anything you're saying" she said and turned her heels to finally take the forest path.

"Anyway… Thanks Fran, see you tomorrow" Tsuna said with a smile before leaving her. Although she couldn't see it, she felt the happy aura of Tsuna, so in a low whisper she said: "Good for you Tsuna, but I still thinking that that love thing will eventually kill you" before finally entering the forest path.

* * *

**Well, now you can know where is more or less the story is taking place...**

**Jojojo, Bel's a prince. Fran's prince (L) **

**Anyway, if you're liking the story leave me a review:) I know I'm not a very good writer but I need to improve and I want to know where I'm wrong. That's all for now, bye-bye. Love ya all (L)**


End file.
